


A Long Fatal Love Chase

by twasadark



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-23
Updated: 2010-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-06 15:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twasadark/pseuds/twasadark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Max/Alec, A Long Fatal Love Chase by Louisa May Alcott</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Long Fatal Love Chase

Max walked into her newly minted private apartment in TC and saw Alec leaning, pale and rumpled, against the scuffed old breakfast bar, an arm held protectively across his belly. The unexpected sight of him made her stomach clench up and a flush rush to her face. She sought refuge in bitchiness.

"Alec. My feet hurt, my head aches, I'm hungry, and I smell like four of Mole's cigars because that's how many he puffed through while standing two feet away from me in the Command Center. I am not in the mood for you right now." Max flung herself down on her sofa and sighed. Damn, it felt good to lie down for a few minutes. "What do you want, anyhow?"

At her tone, Alec's face went from hopeful to annoyed. "A little help, if it wouldn't inconvenience you too much. After all, you did send me out to deal with White's men without any backup. The least you can do is clean up the mess afterward."

"The mess? That's a good one, coming from you. I just came off an 18 hour shift in the Command Center. Do you want to know why it was 18 hours? Because you and your bad romancing self chased off Wen and I was the only other one who knew all the ins and outs of the insanely complicated security system that Logan set up."

Alec snorted. "Logan. I probably would have had better luck if I'd gone to see him."

"Probably," Max agreed.

"And Wen wasn't really my fault. I never tried to lead her on. She was the one chasing me. It's not my fault I wasn't interested."

"Yeah, it is."

Alec huffed. "Well, I won't be a problem for very much longer."

Max sat up on her elbows to look at him. "What?"

Alec moved out from behind the bar. Blood soaked the front of his shirt. "Max, I'm in trouble," he rasped, then took a step toward her. His knee gave out and he slid slowly to the floor, his face paling further and limbs splaying out as he tried to catch himself and failed.

Max scrambled up and over to him in about two seconds flat. She pillowed his head on her thigh. "Alec, you idiot. What happened? Why aren't you in the infirmary?"

"The infirmary can't help me. I wanted to see you one last time." He clutched at her arm.

Max actually felt the blood drain from her face. She pulled at his shirt, looking for a wound. God, there was so much blood …

"Max, stop. Listen to me, please. We've been dancing around each other for months now. I know that things are over between you and Logan, have been over for a while now, but I didn't want to push you—wanted to give you more time, to make sure you were ready. Looks like I can't wait any more, though."

She bent over him, put both hands on his damp cheeks, and said, "No, no, Alec. Don't talk that way. We'll get you help. Everything is going to be all right."

"Tell me," he gasped. "I want to know. Is it just me? Or do you want me, too?"

"Alec--"

"No!" He cried out, every muscle tensing. "I have to know. Please."

Her head was throbbing, her stomach churning. "I--" Her throat closed up. She was no good at this, dammit. This talking stuff. She bent down, her lips trembling, and kissed him tentatively, warm press of lips, warm scent of man and sweat and blood.

Alec made a noise in the back of his throat, something between a growl and a moan, and surged up to meet her lips, his own greedy and insatiable, drinking her down like he was a thirst ravaged man suddenly tossed into a lake. His arms wound around her back and pulled her against him, breasts pressing against his hard lean chest.

She pulled away, gasping. "Alec, I've got to get help for you."

"No," he murmured, pressing light kisses across her chin and into the sensitive juncture between her jaw and neck. The touch made a spike of pure lust impale her deeply. "Want to do this. Want it forever."

She pushed him back. Which was surprisingly hard for someone in his weakened condition. "You're bleeding!" She snapped.

He crooked a half grin. "No, I'm not. It's not my blood."

She'd been in the process of rising up on her knees when his words penetrated the panicked haze of her mind. "You're … what?"

He sat up, tugged his blood-soaked shirt up to reveal his belly. His untouched belly. "White's crony. He jumped me with a knife at the meeting place. It didn't go to well for him. Obviously."

She felt the breath leave her in a rush, felt heady relief bloom up from somewhere inside her to weaken her heart. "You came in here and made me think you were dying!" The sound of her voice brought her back to herself. She cuffed him upside the head instead.

"Ow! It worked, didn't it?"

She scowled at him, feeling like a gigantic idiot. "Yeah, you moron, I guess it did."

His expression softened. "I just … I got tired of waiting."

He smiled a little shyly, and leaned forward, cupping her cheek. "I'll never do it again. I promise," he said, lips pressing hers in a soft, wet, warm kiss. She felt some internal wall melt. God, this felt so good – so right … why they hadn't been doing this all along? Perhaps Alec was right and she had needed a big scare like his possible death to get her to acknowledge her feelings. Still. She pushed him down to the carpet on his back and planted her hands one on either side of his face.

"I'm gonna make sure you don't ever do anything like that to me again." She drew her fist back.

He tensed, turning his cheek. "I know, I know. I deserve it. Just leave the lips alone, would you?"

She paused, somehow finding his reaction incredibly endearing, when once she would have been nothing but incredibly annoyed by it. Aw, to hell with it. She released her fist and bent to kiss him, stopping inches from his face. "You sure you want me to leave your lips alone?"

This time his smile was pure cocky Alec. "Hit me with your best shot."


End file.
